borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The "Good" Mods
Agree or Disagree Soooooo... Stock Guns (i.e the Stock Combat Shotgun doing over 1000000 damage) = OK to use Solo and online IF the party needs serious help and wants the job done quickly. = NOT good to use when people want a fun game online Constructed Guns (i.e guns modded to be the best they can be, but still legit) = OK to use Solo and online.0 The "Shredder Shredders" = I think theyre ok to use when fighting crawmerax, seeing as he takes ages to die even with the modded weapons (lol) = NOT when its a large projectile weapon and it lags out the game. : BS! Double Anarchy's and Legendaries have no trouble killing Crawmerax. Stop blaming your lack of skill on the weapons. -- 22:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) The BIG shields = Spoils the game for yourself more than anyone else, but if your accident prone and need the shield then sure why not XD = IF the object of the selected mission is to survive (i.e arenas) then the shield shouldnt be used. If i have left any type of modded weapon out, let me know :) You left out that anyone who uses these hacks online sux so bad they have to cheat to play a game. -- MeMadeIt 22:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) i said things like "ok to use online if the party wants you too" i use them online but if someone asks me to not use them then i will use a legit gun instead. I awlays ask the people playing before i even shoot my weapon All of these point to the fact that your skill is not enough * "IF the party needs serious help and wants the job done quickly" * "seeing as he takes ages to die even with the modded weapons (lol)" * "but if your accident prone and need the shield then sure why not XD" Craw is easy. Three and a half minutes with an Anarchy, or one minute flat with a Bessie. Unless, of course, you simply can't handle those weapons. --Nagamarky 23:10, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Heard all these BS hacker excuses before! Every game that comes out, lameass no-skills say the same thing over-n-over to justify using hacks! -- MeMadeIt 00:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) @MeMadelt, are you 5 years old? we have already heard your opinion on other threads debating the use of mods, but this is a list of the "good" mods. i support mods, but i don't go around to every page mentioning them unless people like you insult gamers constantly for their play style.ShadyCake 00:56, May 26, 2010 (UTC) man some peaple just enjoy the overpowered ridiculousness of some weapons (if youve used with the the fatman from fallout or when you get bloody-mess) there is a certain holycr-p factor that is fun atleast for a while. Aren01 01:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ^^ You DO know that this is a BORDERLANDS WIKI? Not Fallout 3 or some other game.Mazman1521 01:57, May 26, 2010 (UTC) just an example i gues a better one would be slegdes shotgun that thing is hilarios Aren01 02:03, May 26, 2010 (UTC) You say these are the "Good Mods" but these are the ones that ruin online play the most. Do you honestly think people who have these will ask before blowing away everything in sight? And that STUPID SHIELD! Nothing, and I mean NOTHING is so hard in that game that you need to be invincible. Ion69 02:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Ion69 It's not that the game's hard, it's just the shield makes everything so much easier. I only use it on Craw anyway because I like getting in close so my Twisted Shedder w/Typhoon acsessory is effective and I don't have to worry about all the stupid Craw Worms ect. But oh well, haters gonna hate. General Noobus 03:40, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I will say that constructs are good, and I enjoy constructing them when I have some time to kill. The only mods that I don't really care for are those that lag the game out. I only host games and never join them, so I can boot those who are lagging the game out. I like it when people have the invincible RoseOmega, because I always have my Vengeance equipped when I create my game, which makes all my guns avoid it anyways on my Siren. It is quite funny to see them get smashed multiple times in a row with and then just quitting out of my game, because their invincibility was trumped lol ICT Venom 05:12, May 26, 2010 (UTC)